Baby Gleeks
by VickyGleek
Summary: The Glee cast in kindergarten, Will's POV. This is our first fanfic, so reviewes would be appreciated. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes.


Baby Gleeks

**Will's POV**

I can remember the day when I first met my class, little did I know at the time that I would move up to High School with them.

It was pretty much like an ordinary first day at kindergarten, with lots of tears and screaming. The soon to be diva, Rachel Barbara Berry, arrived early clutching to the hands of both of her dads. I watched as she scanned the room with a bright smile forming on her face, I could tell she was going to be special. As it was still early I took her hand and lead her to the reading area where she sat down crossed legged and began to read loudly to herself.

The next to arrive were a then shy Mercedes and a brightly dressed Kurt. I assumed they were already friends as they held each other's hands and were bought by Mercedes mother. Mercedes was slightly crying but Kurt gave her a hug promised that they would have fun. Kneeling down, I asked what they wanted to. Kurt began to frantically jump up and down, commanding to play dress-up. I pointed them to the direction of the giant chest containing a wide selection of fancy dress. Within minutes I looked over and Kurt was standing inside the chest holding up a feather bower to a giggling Mercedes.

Shortly after a gangly, awkward looking blonde girl stood in the doorway, tightly clinging to her mother's leg whilst crying. Between sobs I could hear her begging her mum to not leave her behind. I looked around and the other children were playing quietly, so I took Brittany by the hand and kept her by my side until she calmed down.

The tiny Mike and Tina arrived together as their families were close friends. Tina was extremely shy and would barely look at me whereas Mike with a cheeky grin began talking to me excitedly about his new puppy. I could see Tina glancing over at Kurt and Mercedes so I suggested the pair to go off and play with them. Tina seemed to be taking part in the games but from where I was standing Mike seemed to be still talking about his dog without anyone listening.

Artie's mum carried him into the room, and explained that he was very shy but he does make friends quickly. She put him down and kissed his forehead goodbye, he ran towards Mike the only boy who wasn't playing dress-up, unlike the others he seemed happy to listen to Mike brag about his puppy.

By the time Brittany began hiccupping, a tiny Latina ran eagerly through the doors whilst shouting bye to her parents. To my surprise she ran straight up to Brittany, who I was sure had never met, and embraced her into a massive hug. I watched as Brittany smiled as Santana held out her pinkie. They walked over to the far corner and began to play with the soft toys. I was left amazed at how Santana was not nervous about her first day and managed to make friends with the quietest member of the small group so far. I thought that she'd be a pleasure to look after but I was soon to learn of her fiery personality.

The second blonde haired girl came skipping through the doors, dragging her mother behind her. She was eager to go and play but her mother held her back whilst introducing us. As her mum said goodbye and gave her hug, Quinn looked towards Rachel, then to the kids playing dress-up, deciding where she wanted to go. She looked up at me, and I smiled before she ran off towards the books. I watched as she exchanged a few words with Rachel, which I was unable to hear. Quinn stomped her foot, crossed her arms and walked off. She sat quietly next to Santana and Brittany, Santana looked up at her but did not interact which I found strange after her behaviour towards Brittany. Brittany flashed a huge smile whilst handing her one of the dolls.

A sleepy looking Finn walked through the doors, and looked towards the different groups before asking _"isn't there any boy stuff to do?" _I pointed out a toy box to which he seemed happy to rummage through.

20minutes late came a Noah Puckerman was dragged through the doors, screaming and kicking his legs. I knew this one was going to be trouble. Too my surprise the only thing I could get him to do was go and sit next to Rachel and read, although I don't think he was able to read yet.

Chp 2.

I scanned my register and everyone who I had been expecting had arrived. It was time for the introductions. I called everyone to come and sit down in a circle but for a while Puck refused. He began shouting which caused Rachel to stand up, cross her arms and with a surprisingly loud voice for such a small girl, ordered "_Stop being such a baby Noah, Mr Shue… er Mr S, told us to sit down"_ All the kids were staring as was I, as Puck reluctantly stood up and walked towards the circle, sitting down with a big humph.

I began to introduce myself, trying to sound more like a friend than someone in charge. To the right of me was Kurt, I asked him to tell the group his name and tell them something about himself. _"My name is Kurt, I like playing dress-up and singing with my bestest friend Mercedes"_ He grabbed her hands smiling proudly to the rest of the group. Mercedes managed to say her name but then refused to speak anymore by a shake of her head, so Kurt stepped in, telling us how they had been friends "_forever and forever"._ I could barely hear Tina tell the group her name but she became more confident when she said she loved to draw. As to be expected Mike told everyone he had got a new puppy. To this there were a lot of awws and Brittany asked if she could meet him with the same toothy grin she gave Quinn earlier. Someone was feeling happier. Quinn did not say much about herself but said a lot about her parents, she talked for a couple of minutes, a few of the members began to fidget so I stopped her and moved on to Finn. As I called his name, it seemed that I had just woke him up. _"My name is Finn Hudson, I like to play with action men, and one day I'm gonna play football" _Artie was the next one to introduce himself, he shyly said his name and said barely a sentence about dancing.

Brittany looked happily over the group, when it was her turn to speak she looked towards Santana for support I guess. "_I like Ducks." _I had to prompt her to say her name, "_Oh yeah, my name is Brittany S. Pierce" _again she looked over towards Santana who returned a smile which even to this day I have only ever seen her give to Brittany. Next was the first hint of the fire in Santana. She introduced herself as the equivalent of, "_I am Santana Lopez and you don't mess with me" _Puck was the next to speak, if you could call it speaking it was more grumbling. None of the kids seemed very impressed. Last of all was Rachel who had been sat patiently waiting to introduce herself. "_My name is Rachel Barbara Berry, I have 2 Daddies and no mommy but that makes me even more special. My favourite thing in the world is gold stars, I'm my daddys' little star you know. I love to sing and dance and I can do it better than all of you" _Everyone gave her blank stare, Puck gave her a light pinch and that was when I decided it was time for them to play.

The rest of the day went by quickly, with most of the kids just playing and getting to know each other. Finn had to be sent home early after getting a crayon stuck up his nose, I think he stole it from Tina who spent the entire day drawing pictures that she told me her mum would put up on the fridge when she got home. Puck spent a lot of his time torturing Rachel, pushing her over, pulling her pig tails and generally being annoying. She never once came to me and complained, in fact I watched as every time she stood up for herself and told him that he was "_being very, very rude_" and that was "_naughty_". I had noticed that he had calmed down a lot by the end of the day, and they had ended up being sat on the floor, with Rachel reading him a story whilst he held on to her hand, smiling and giggling as she read. Kurt and Mercedes has spent almost the entire day dressing up, I think they had eventually made their way through the entire box of clothes. Mercedes had started to become a little braver as she even invited Tina to play at one point, who although she refused she gave Mercedes one of her pictures. Mike and Artie spent the whole time rummaging through the toy box and selecting different toy cars. Quinn didn't really seem to have one particular interest; she did spend a lot of her time with Santana and Brittany, although it was really only Brittany who communicated with her. Throughout the day it became clear to me that Brittany was a very sweet but ditzy girl, with an obsession with ducks. Santana didn't speak to any of the other members of the group, she simply stayed very close to Brittany, holding pinkies, as they whispered and giggled to each other.

Chp 3

The following day, the kids were clearly all feeling a lot braver. Finn had returned and went to sit down to play with Puck and Quinn after being given several warnings from his mother not to put crayons up his nose again.

Brittany had arrived dragging behind her a duck toy, which she told me, Santana would love. She was also wearing a backpack, that her mother informed me contained some of her favourite toys, that she wanted to show her new best friend. I had expected Brittany to go and play with some of the other kids when she arrived, however she just sat at one of the small tables, without taking her backpack of and stared at the door. It wasn't until Santana came bounding through the doors that I realised that it was her that Brittany had been anxiously waiting for. The Latina sat herself down closely to the blonde, before being shown a number of items that Brittany was pulling form her oversized backpack.

Everything was calm for most of the morning; all of the kids were playing and making friends. I had to give Puck a warning at one point for pulling down Rachel's skirt, but I can't say she really seemed to mind, and they were soon back to yesterday's activity of sitting closely hand in hand and reading.

At some point in the afternoon, I was approached by a grinning Brittany who was holding hands with Santana. They looked up at me brightly and Brittany excitedly told me that _"me and San are going to get married and have a baby; I will be the mommy and San will be the daddy". _I could see that they were clearly friends and didn't really know how to tackle this without upsetting them. I explained to them that Santana can't be a daddy because she's not a boy and that you need a boy and a girl to make a baby. Brittany started to cry, which clearly made Santana angry at me. Santana looked up at me, deadly serious and said _"actually, you don't need a boy and a girl to make a baby, weren't you listening yesterday. That annoying girl with the pig-tails told us that she has two daddies and no mommy. AND that makes her special. So me and Britt can have a baby, our baby will have two mommies, and be extra extra special". _At that she looked me in the eye, giving me the deadly Santana smirk, and took Brittany in her arms, mumbling something about me being stupid and that they will both be mommies together. All I could do was smile; I hadn't expected that to come from Santana, who, until now hadn't spoken to anyone other than Brittany. I also realized that despite looking utterly bored at Rachel's introduction yesterday, she had in fact been listening intently, and taken in every word. I let them carry on with their game, and when I came to speak to them later, I asked what they wanted to call their baby. At this point they were walking around the room, Brittany dragging her duck toy behind her and Santana carrying Brittany's doll. _"her name is Rainbow"_ Brittany happily explained. I asked why they had chosen that name to which Santana gave me her smirk whilst Brittany said _"Rainbows are magic, and pretty, and San says they're totally awesome. And its good coz…. Our baby is pretty, right San". _Santana just nodded at Brittany proudly, took her pinkie and walked off, still cradling the doll.

Outside on the jungle gym, Mike was swinging on the monkey bars shouting over to Tina "_Look at me, Look_" whilst Artie kept going down the slide with an amused smile placed on his face. Tina however had made friends with Kurt and Mercedes and had joined them in a game of tag. I was surprised that she didn't cry when she fell over and scraped her knee, instead she allowed me to wash it and place a smiley face plaster on it, and then she went back to the game. Looking around I noticed Finn was eating dirt whilst Quinn paused from making a daisy change to giggle at him. I rushed over to stop him, and sent him to a colleague to get cleaned up and a drink of water. By my side I could hear Santana tell a chuckling Brittany that "_eating dirt is icky, don't ever do it" Santana_ had clearly taken the role of Brittany's protector. The only people not outside were Rachel and Puck. When we all went indoors we found Rachel putting on a show for Puck, whilst he sat clapping along with her singing, with a goofy grin.

Ch4

All through kindergarten the days were very similar, friendship grew as did personalities. By the time they moved to real school, I had been given a job at high school. Here I am today, teaching the same group that I had for my first teaching job. I have been able to watch them grow up, and I think of them as my own. The relationships have changed throughout the years, some are exactly the same, but some are completely different. It is a shame to see Puck and Rachel often have their differences but you can see underneath their school masks, the friendship is still strong. If I am honest I am surprised to see Finn and Quinn are together, but it is not really a shock to see Mike and Tina's early friendship blossom in to romance. Brittany and Santana still link pinkies and although it is not official I am sure there is something else going on there, something beautiful. The others are still friends, and who would have guessed that I would have been here all this time later, with them all sat in front of me in glee preparing for nationals.


End file.
